marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadya Ketch (Earth-121347)
| Last = | Death = | HistoryText = A thief and a gypsy, Nadya was once involved romantically with Ray Carrigan, a professional criminal. When one of Carrigan's business deals went sour, Nadya ended up on the brink of death, choking on her own blood. It was at this point she was offered a deal by Mephisto. In exchange for her life, she would bear the demon's child, giving birth to her son, Danny. Years later, when the time was right, Nadya and Danny were taken in by an order of monastic monks who were determined to protect Danny through the Winter Solstice so that his father could not possess him. However, this plan failed when Mephisto, then working under the name Roarke, hired Carrigan and his men to kidnap Danny. Attacking the Order's fortress, they forced Nadya and Danny to flee. They were soon tracked down and while Nadya was rescued by the timely intervention of the Ghost Rider, Danny was still in their hands. Confronting Blaze at the hospital after the fight, she agreed to work with him, leading Blaze to one of Carrigan's business contacts. After confronting the man in question, Blaze and Nadya tracked Carrigan to a quarry where he was making a deal for several Javelin rocket launchers in order to combat the Rider. While Blaze fought Carrigan's men, Nadya snuck in in order to save Danny. As the battle continued outside, Nadya escaped with Danny, only to be pursued by Blaze, now consumed by the spirit of Zarathos. Danny, using his satanic powers, forced Blaze to revert to human form, saving his mother from the monster. Meeting up with Moreau, they travel to Sanctuary, where they hope to keep Danny safe until the passing of the Winter Solstice, at which point he would not longer be of use to Roarke. However, the monks of the Sanctuary disagree with this plan, instead intending to kill Danny to ensure his powers could not be used. Unfortunately, Carrigan arrives to kill the monks and take Danny, forcing Nadya and the others to follow. Using weapons hoarded by the monks, Nadya sniped several of the guards surrounding the ritual site, allowing Blaze and Moreau to continue inside and stop the transfer. After Roarke attempted to escape with Danny, Nadya and Blaze pursued them independently. Whilst following them, Carrigan jumped onto the hood of Nadya's car, trying to attack her, only to be intercepted by Blaze. The Ghost Rider eventually won, throwing Carrigan under the wheels of Nadya's vehicle. When Roarke crashed, Nadya caught up, only to find Danny apparently dead. Using Zarathos' angelic abilities, Blaze revived Danny. | Powers = | Abilities = * Nadya appears to be quite adept at handling firearms, firing both a pistol and rifle with great precision. She also showed some skill at throwing a knife at one point. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kale Family Category:Romani Category:Mephisto Family